52 7
e Montoya'}} "Going Down" is the story title to the seventh issue of the weekly comic book limited series 52 published by DC Comics. The various vignettes were written by the team of Geoff Johns, Grant Morrison, Greg Rucka and Mark Waid. The story was illustrated by Keith Giffen with inks by Ken Lashley. The cover art for this issue was composed by J.G. Jones with Alex Sinclair on coloring. The story was colored by Alex Sinclair with Travis Lanham on lettering. It was edited by Stephen Wacker with Harvey Richards and Jann Jones as assistant editor. This issue shipped to retailers on Wednesday, June 21st, 2006. This issue carries a cover price of $2.50 per copy (US). "Going Down" Day 1: Adam Strange continues his attempt to fix a Thanagarian warship in order to get himself and his stranded comrades home... however, Animal Man and Starfire are acting lethargic towards the effort. When Adam realizes that the fruits they have been eating have been altering their minds, he has a confrontation with Starfire. She leaves in order to clear her head. Day 2: Renée Montoya sits at home, trying to figure out the mystery behind the warehouse on Kane Street. It finally dawns on her where she can get that information when she sees a headline about a Kane family charity gala. Day 3: Ralph Dibny pays Booster Gold a visit to ask for help in investigating the Cult of Connor. Booster, as usual, is self-absorbed. The two get into a confrontation. Ralph accuses Booster of selfishness. Booster defends himself. A loud "boom" in the distance interrupts their argument. Renée pays a visit to the Kane home and asks Katherine Kane for information on the warehouse. Sparks fly -- we learn that Renée and Katherine were once a serious couple, but have not spoken for years. Katherine is angry but eventually relinquishes and tells Renée she will help. Booster puts out a fire in Metropolis after an explosion. Lois Lane, on the scene, is beginning to interview Booster when Manthrax shows up and exposes Booster's fraudulent super-heroing. Ralph Dibny shares his disgust with the news cameras, giving Booster no chance to explain. Back on the alien world, Starfire is flying around and comes across a power source that Adam had detected... it apparently belongs to Devilance the Pursuer. Appearances * Adam Strange * Animal Man, Buddy Baker * Booster Gold, Michael Jon Carter * Ralph Dibny * Renée Montoya * Starfire, Koriand'r * Kate Kane * Lois Lane * Skeets * Devilance the Pursuer * Manthrax * Ami Soon * Colonel Kane * Catherine Hamilton Kane * Gary McCraw * Sue Dibny * Cult of Connor * Altered humans * Apokoliptians * Humans * Tamaraneans * New Jersey :* Gotham City :* Kane Street * Metropolis * Outer space * Robot * Thanagarian star cruiser * Flight * Hallucinations * Hologram * Planet * Space ship "History of the DCU (Part VIII)" Donna Troy bears witness to the events of Zero Hour, among them: :* The merging of time anomalies such as the multiple versions of Hawkman. :* The deaths of Atom, Hourman and Doctor Mid-Nite. :* The rise of Parallax and the end of time. :* Damage's restoration of the timestream. * Donna Troy * None * Extant, Hank Hall * Parallax, Hal Jordan * Atom, Al Pratt * Batgirl, Barbara Gordon * Damage, Grant Emerson * Doctor Fate, Kent Nelson * Doctor Mid-Nite, Charles McNider * Flash, Jay Garrick * Green Arrow, Oliver Queen * Green Lantern, Alan Scott * Green Lantern, Kyle Rayner * Hawkman, Katar Hol * Hawkwoman, Shayera Thal * Hourman, Rex Tyler * Johnny Thunder * Sandman, Wesley Dodds * Spectre * Starman, Ted Knight * Steel, John Henry Irons * Supergirl, Matrix * Superman, Kal-L * Time Trapper * Warrior, Guy Gardner * Waverider, Matthew Ryder * Wildcat, Ted Grant * Justice Society of America * Altered humans * Humans * Kryptonians * Thanagarians * New Chronus * Timestream * Vanishing Point * Universe Orb * None * None * Zero Hour Notes & Trivia * "52 Week 7", "52: Week 7, "52 Week Seven, and 52: Week Seven all redirect to this page. * The ticker-tape at the bottom of the cover reads, "... Citizen Kane! ... Booster's Blunder ... An old flame for Montoya!" * This book was first published on June 21st, 2006. * This issue is reprinted in the 52 Vol. 1 trade paperback. * This issue features the first appearance of Kate Kane, who will later appear as the new Batwoman. * Devilance the Pursuer first appeared in Forever People #11. * The Flash mentioned in the backup story is mis-identified as Barry Allen. Recommendations External Links * * * * Category:52 Vol 1 Category:2006/Comic issues Category:August, 2006/Comic issues Category:DCU: 52/Issues Category:Dan DiDio/Executive editor Category:Stephen Wacker/Editor Category:Harvey Richards/Assistant editor Category:Jann Jones/Assistant editor Category:J.G. Jones/Cover artist Category:J.G. Jones/Cover inker Category:Alex Sinclair/Cover colorist Category:Geoff Johns/Writer Category:Grant Morrison/Writer Category:Greg Rucka/Writer Category:Mark Waid/Writer Category:Keith Giffen/Penciler Category:Ken Lashley/Penciler Category:Ken Lashley/Inker Category:Alex Sinclair/Colorist Category:Travis Lanham/Letterer Category:Dan Jurgens/Writer Category:Dan Jurgens/Penciler Category:Norm Rapmund/Inker Category:Jeromy Cox/Colorist Category:Guy Major/Colorist Category:Rob Leigh/Letterer Category:Eddie Berganza/Editor Category:Ivan Cohen/Editor Category:Jeanine Schaefer/Editor Category:Comic issues with crew categories